Triángulo amoroso One-Shot
by LalaGmz
Summary: Ichigo es un estudiante normal, pero diariamente se enfrenta a las insinuaciones de Orihime, antes de que ceda aparece Rukia, haciéndolo debatir entre cual escoger de las 2 o quedarse con ambas.


**¡Hola a todos! **

**One-shot de la pareja de Ichigo y Rukia**

**ADV. Contiene Lemmon y algo de lenguaje vulgar**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki era un chico de 17 como cualquier otro, asistía al instituto, tenía amigos, salía de vez en cuando, un chico totalmente normal, y como cualquier chico de su edad tenía un gran interés en otras chicas, sin embargo este lo disimulaba muy bien, sobre todo por su carácter frio y tranquilo. No era como sus otros amigos, pervertidos que siempre intentaban ver más de lo que debían, y tal vez por esto la mitad de las chicas del instituto sentían gran atracción por él, y no sólo eso, también su cuerpo bien formado, una espalda ancha, sus músculos protuberantes, un abdomen perfectamente marcado, un inusual pero atractivo naranja cabello casi siempre desordenado, y más esos impenetrantes ojos marron que mostraban una actitud fria. Una de las muchas chicas que gustaban de él es Orihime Inoe, ella no sólo sentía atracción, si no amor, ¿amor? si amor, siempre lo había admirado, pero su naturaleza tímida le impedía demostrarlo.

Orihime era una chica de belleza excepcional, un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, pechos grandes, cintura angosta, caderas anchas y piernas torneadas, de estatura normal, un precioso y bien cuidado cabello anaranjado y grandes ojos grises ¿a quien no le gustaría esta muchacha? pero aunque algunas veces hubiera hablado con Ichigo, este nunca le había prestado atención. Un día su mejor amiga Tatsuki le dió consejos sobre como seducir a Ichigo y esta no dudó en ningún momento en practicarlos.

Vistiendo una apretada blusa esqueleto dejando al descubierto sus pechos y una corta minifalda Orihime fue a la casa de Ichigo, ella no era ninguna "zorrita" pero si con eso lo conquistaba lo haría.

-Ehh.. Kurosa... Ichigo vengo a visitarte- Dijo la muchacha completamente sonrojada.

Para la sorpresa de Ichigo, quien jamás la había visto así, reaccionó.

-¡Inoe! ¿Estás bien?- dijo exaltado mientras trataba y se concentraba en mirarla a la cara _Está preciosa... ¿Qué no le haría?_

Convenientemente no había nadie en casa, su padre y hermanas se encontraban en un campamento e inmediatamente, muchas ideas pervertidas pasaron por la mente del muchacho.

-Si, estoy bien Ichigo- Dijo acercándose provocativa mente hacia el -Dime... ¿me quieres?- le susurró al oido, y esto le llegó justo a su miembro.

Tener a esa diosa así... ¿que era? ¿suerte? NO. Debía contenerse, Ichigo no era virgen, pero no debía hacerle eso a Orihime, ella probablemente lo era.

-Ehh... verás... Orihime...- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué esperas?

Inmediatamente la muchacha de cabellos naranja lo empujó hacia el interior de la casa, abalanzándose sobre él encima de un sofá. Ichigo era un hombre, y ante esa mujer no pudo resistir.

-Te deseo...- Dijo mientras besaba a la muchacha intensamente, ¡POR FIN! Un Ichigo carnal había aparecido.

Orihime se dejó llevar por el muchacho, totalmente sonrrojada, arrancando la camisa que llevaba dejando al descubierto su escultural torso, el sin rodeos arrancó su ajustada blusa lanzándola lejos, y por fin viendo esos pechos perfectos, sin separar sus labios la muchacha gemía permitiendo a este invadir su boca con su lengua, explorando todo, mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos ella se aferraba a su espalda y arqueaba su cuerpo causado por la excitación.

-Eres perfecta...- Susurró lanzando una mirada lasciva a su cuerpo. Orihime sonrió.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo todo ¿Quien era? no alcanzó a contestar, pero había vuelto la razón a Ichigo.

-Debes irte- dijo fríamente a Orihime mientras se acomodaba la camisa y trataba de organizarse, señalando la puerta de salida _¿Qué he hecho? Esto no está bien_ Se repitió. Si bien Orihime era hermosa y no era de su desagrado... una relación entre ellos no... NO podía ser.

* * *

Una nueva estudiante llegó al instituto, una simpática muchacha de cabello oscuro y ojos violeta con nombre Rukia Kuchiki, si bien no era una afrodita, su delicado cuerpo era bastante atractivo, una estatura pequeña, un modesto pecho, una niña linda. A Ichigo le llamó la atención la muchacha, completamente opuesta a Orihime, no solo en apariencia, sino en carácter, era orgullosa, dominante, y no temía propinarle un buen golpe a quien la hiciera enojar.

La relación entre Rukia e Ichigo comenzó a florecer, este sentía un gran interés por ella, como por nadie lo había sentido, a excepción de un leve sentimiento de atracción por Orihime.

-Ichigo Kurosaki...¿eh? pareces buen tipo- dijo la pelinegra hacia el muchacho, quien imediatamente creó amistad con ella.

¿Amistad? Si... o por ahora.

-Si no es mucha molestia... Ichigo, necesito un lugar donde quedarme- Dijo sin rodeos. _Espera ¿Quedarse?_

-¿Que dices?- Indagó exaltado el muchacho

-Si, no tengo casa y quiero saber si me puedo quedar en la tuya- Respondió de la forma más natural.

-¡Estas loca!

-Si, pero necesito un lugar donde quedarme, y me agradas.

Luego de mucha insistencia el chico aceptó, pero no estaba convencido, aún así al llegar a su casa su impulsivo padre Isshin la aceptó para la sorpresa del muchacho, una vez asignándole su habitación se dirigió hacia ella. Ichigo la siguió.

-¡Estas loca! definitivamente- dijo tocándose la barbilla pensativamente.

-Si, lo estoy, pero loca por tí.- Dijo mirando de arriba hacia abajo a Ichigo.

_¿Cómo?_ Una desconocida estaba loca por él, no era indiferente a ella, era atractiva, pero... no era tan fácil.

-Espera... ¿QUÉ?- Dijo exaltado

-Como escuchaste...- le susurró acercándose seductoramente hacia él.

_¡Mierda! Otra vez en esta situación._

-Bueno... verás... soy... virgen- dijo esperando que la muchacha desistiera

-JA JA JA! No te creo eso- rió -¿Qué piensas pervertido? Largo de mi cuarto-

Ichigo estaba confundido _Está loca... ¿qué son esos cambios de humor?_ a regañadientes se dirigió a su habitación, pero esa situación lo había dejado con deseo, no sabía si había sido enserio o un juego. Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras miraba hacia el techo recostado en su cama, en esos profundos pensamientos cayó dormido.

Al día siguiente se dirigieron ambos al instituto, sin dirigirse ninguna palabra en el camino. Rukia lo miraba cómo si estuviera burlándose _Esta perrita..._dijo para sí mismo ¿Cuales eran sus intenciones?

-Buenas Ichigo- Se escuchó la voz de Orihime, alegre, pero al ver a su acompañante su aura cambió drasticamente. -¿Qué haces con ella?- dijo preocupada.

-Eh... vive en mi casa- respondió vagamente.

-Ah..

-¡Vamos Ichigo!- dijo Rukia interfiriendo.

Orihime sintió un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado ¿Rabia? No... ¿Celos? si... celos, Rukia estaba a punto de quitarle a Ichigo, o no, ¿Qué tal si compartían? ¿Un trío? Todos saldrían bien con eso, supuso la muchacha.

_Un trío..._ Llegó a pensar el pelianaranjado, y miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza_ Tal vez me estoy pasando... Pero ¿Qué tan mala es la idea? _volvió en sí, sólo si las dos muchachas aceptaran sería grandioso, sabía que Orihime haría lo que fuera por él, pero Rukia, ella era otra cosa, no conocía sus verdaderas intenciones, pero las averiguaría, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Estando en la casa Ichigo se dispuso a dormir, la idea del trío ya había abandonado su cabeza, sólo tenía que olvidar lo sucedido y seguir como si nada, no conocía los sentimientos de Rukia, pero tampoco los de Orihime, era tan ignorante que jamás se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por el. Era una noche calurosa, sólo una pantaloneta bastó de pijama, después de todo ¿Quien lo vería? Era una buena pregunta, no estaba pensando que alguien se infiltraría en su cuarto y lo vería semidesnudo, solo se recostó en la cama y mirando al techo buscaba conciliar el sueño.

Las horas pasaban y no había dormido nada, diversos pensamientos habían pasado por su mente y no podía concentrarse en dormir, al rededor de la media noche se levantó sin hacer ningun ruido, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para tomar...

-Así que estás despierto. -Dijo una voz en la habitación.

-Ehh... Si Rukia- respondió vagamente, no tenía interés en discutir con ella.

-Eh, pero estás enojado ¿o que?- dijo la pelinegra -Si, yo tampoco puedo dormir- continuó con tono despreocupado.

_¿Así que ella tampoco?_

-Ah, pues vuelve a la cama e intenta dormir, yo haré lo mismo- dijo un desinteresado Ichigo

-¿Quieres que te haga compañía?

_¡¿Compañía?!_

-¿Qué estás pensando? Anda a tu cama- respondió exaltado

-No, déjame acompañarte.

Y antes de que el pelinaranja pudiera decir algo lo llevó a su habitación. Abriendo el armario se acostó la chica y empezó a conversar con el muchacho quien estaba recostado.

-Esta noche está haciendo mucho calor ¿No?- dijo una Rukia sugestiva

_¿Calor? ¡Mierda! ¡No traigo camisa!_

Recordó que esa noche no llevaba más que una pantaloneta, en un intento por cubrirse el torso con las mantas se enredó en ella causando risa en la chica de ojos violeta.

-Si es por tu camisa, no te preocupes, ya no tienes nada que ocultarme, quédate así- Dijo Rukia en un intento de suprimir su risa burlona

_¿Qué me quede así? Pervertida_

-¿Cómo es eso que no tengo nada que ocultarte?- indagó exaltado -¡Me has visto si camisa!

En ese momento observó detenidamente a la chica, no lo había hecho en toda la noche, y en ese momento se percató que esta llevaba una bata corta de tirantes dejando al descubierto gran parte de su piel. Se quedó así unos momentos, observando una pequeña mujer en su habitación. Rukia se dió cuenta.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- preguntó -No, no tienes nada que ocultarme, ya lo he visto todo.- continuó sarcástica.

_Todo..._

-No lo has visto todo- sugirió de manera inconsciente -Sólo miro que eres muy pequeña... frágil

La corta bata que llevaba dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, su piel lucía frágil, suave, _Me preguntó cual será su sabor_ Volvió negando con la cabeza, se encontraba en una lucha interna, un escote dejaba ver gran parte de sus modestos pechos, si bien no eran grandes, lucían suaves al tacto _¿Porqué estará vestida así?_

-Así que soy pequeña- dijo sarcásticamente tocándose el pecho.

_¿Se está tocando? Ya basta de las ideas..._

-Si, pareces tan frágil, cómo una muñeca.

¿Esas palabras habían salido de su boca? Definitivamente no era su noche, sólo decía barbaridades. Pero sí, en verdad era una muñeca, su piel blanca, sus ojos violetas grandes y brillantes, y ese nuevo rojo en sus mejillas, evidentemente estaba avergonzada, sus labios era delgados y más mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

_Quiero probarlos..._

-Ah, soy una muñeca, ¿Sabes Ichigo? me voy, tengo sueño, descansa...

¿Qué? No se podía ir, no ahora, había aparecido la mujer que logró captar su atención, no la iba a dejar ir. Con un rápido y ágil movimiento saltó de su cama, agarrándola por la cintura posó sus labios en los de ella, se unieron en un beso, que no duró más de 5 segundos, pero que parecía una eternidad.

-E-espera ¡Ichigo! - lograron salir esas palabras, luego de forcejear contra su fornido cuerpo e inmediatamente abofeteándolo -¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

-Yo solo... - dijo volviendo a atrapar la la chica en sus brazos -No quiero que te vayas.

_¿Qué he dicho?_

El beso duró más, pero Rukia aún no cedía, se sostenía de sus fuertes brazos, con la poca libertad que tenía palpaba su torso, sintiendo cada músculo bien marcado, hasta que se dejó llevar en el intenso beso que le daba, sudorosos, agitados, sus lenguas danzaban arriba, abajo, hacia un lado o hacia el otro.

-¡Dame un respiro!- dijo la ojivioleta apartándose del muchacho.

-Si...

Volviendo a aprisionarla en él y uniendo de nuevo sus labios, que se deseaban desde que se habían visto, se probaban y saboreaban, moviendo brúscamente a Rukia la posó debajo de él en la cama, intensificando cada segundo su beso.

-I-ichigo... - logró gemir.

-Si, lo sé.

Descendió por el cuello de la muchacha, esta vez con suaves y delicados besos, acariciando sus pechos suavemente, brindando besos y caricias a cada uno.

-Por fin te has calmado- dijo recuperando el aliento.

-No... aún no.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

Las caricias y besos continuaban, en su lugar la muchacha agarraba fuertemente su descubierta espalda, arañándola por la excitación del momento, Rukia estaba perdida en Ichigo, cuando siente un empujón, un dedo dentro de ella acariciando y palpando, explorando cada lugar de su sexo.

-Deja eso... si lo haces... yo...

Era demasiado tarde, ya no era un sólo dedo, eran dos, dos dedos que la estimulaban hasta el momento que ya estaba perdiendo su cordura. Esos ojos marron, ardiendo de deseo, queriendo más y más, insaciables. Despojó a la pelinegra de su vestido, descendiendo mientras lamía cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a encontrarse con sus dedos.

-Sabía que no eras virgen.- dijo la chica agitada y extasiada esbozando una sonrisa

-Sí, es verdad no lo soy... Pero creo que tu tampoco lo eres- Dijo retirando los dedos. -Mira como estas- acercó sus dedos a sus labios -Vamos, pruébate...

Sorpresa, era lo único que podía describir la expresión de Rukia, un hombre tan reservado que en el fondo era tan pervertido

-No...

Se negaba a saborear, Ichigo los metió suavemente a su boca, causando que todo en el interior de Rukia se revolviera, su vientre se contraía, lo estaba necesitando más que nada, ahora más que nunca.

-Tienes que parar- Dijo la muchacha seriamente.

-No, ahora no, te castigaré por quererme así- dijo posesivo invadiendo de nuevo su boca.

-No sabes lo que dices, no sabes de mi- dijo apartándolo.

-No, pero quiero saberlo.

-No necesitas saber nada.

-¿Es porque no eres virgen? No necesito tu pasado, lo acepto.

-Es que... no es sólo eso.

-Mira no me importa, yo solo quiero tenerte aquí y ahora.

La muchacha accedió, estaba impaciente, no podía resistir más, aceptando a Ichigo dentro de ella, se sentía tan bien, ambos se sentía saciados por fin.

* * *

-Ya sé lo de Orihime, Ichigo.

-¿Lo sabes? Espera... ¿Qué sabes?

-Que tu le gustas, tonto.

_Ah, era eso._

-Um... si, ya sabía yo.

-No sólo eso, sé también como te lo demostró para que te dieras cuenta.

Pasaron no más de cuarenta segundos de silencio, Ichigo no sabía que responder, y al parecer a Rukia no le importaba mucho, sólo quería molestarlo.

-Si, pero he pensado... - logró balbucear el muchacho

-¿Un trío? Ja ja.

_¡De donde sacó eso!_

-¡NO! Tonta.

-Entonces...- Continuó burlona -Si es un trío lo que quieres, por mi no está mal.

-No es un trío, es más bien cómo un triángulo...

-¿Un triángulo? me confundes Ichigo.

-Eh, si un triángulo amoroso, pero yo...

-Tu... ¿qué?

-Yo no siento nada por Inoe, tu eres la única.

-¿Estas seguro?- sonó sarcástica.

-Si, lo estoy.

En verdad lo estaba, no podía negar que Orihime era bastante linda, nunca había sentido nada por ella más que amistad, y aunque le doliera era así, no quería romperle el corazón, pero tampoco darle falsas ilusiones, en esos momentos Rukia era la única chica que lo hacía sentir.

-Bueno te creo, pero no sabes nada de mí ¿porqué me quieres?

-No me importa lo que hallas pasado, para mi lo importante es el presente.

-Estás tomando una mala decisión- dijo la muchacha desaprobándolo.

-No es la primera.

-¿ah no?

-No, desde que te llevé a mi casa.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy una mala decisión?

-Si, la mejor que he tomado en mi vida.

Y así sin importar todo lo demás sus sentimientos estaban por encima, y sin tener en cuenta el tortuoso pasado que Rukia intentaba esconder, Ichigo la eligió terminando el triángulo amoroso.

_Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida, Rukia..._

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado y lo hallan disfrutado al leerlo, como yo al escribirlo :)**

**Quiero saber que opinan en sus Reviews :3**

**Hasta la próxima ^*^**


End file.
